


The Red Siphons

by tobiasandtris46



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasandtris46/pseuds/tobiasandtris46
Summary: When Cassian and Nesta accept their mating bond, the following day at the Illyrian camp, Nesta finds out something quite fascinating about Cassian's red siphons.





	The Red Siphons

Sweat covered both of their skin and Cassian ran a hand down her arm, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Nesta’s shoulder. She stretched her neck more, reveling in the feeling of laying there with her mate pressing kisses to her bare skin. She would love if that could lie there, all day, and do what they had just done a thousand more times. But they couldn't. They had duties to fulfill at the Illyrian camps, duties that couldn't wait.

Nesta knew Cassian felt the same way. She knew that his want to stay in bed was the same amount of hers, maybe even more. That's why now, they were waiting to the very last few minutes until they had to go. The room around them was quiet, their breaths and Cassian’s repetitive kisses the only sounds as Nesta ran her hands slowly on the scarred membrane of Cassian’s wings. They didn't need to speak, their presence was only enough in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Cassian pulled back suddenly, his eyes searching her face. He looked awed, almost, and brought a hand up to trace over her red lips. Her red lips, that she realized were pulled into a small smile. She hadn't even known she'd done so.

“Did the Nesta Archeron just crack a smile for me?” Cassian’s voice was quiet, hoarse as he whispered the words. “I can't believe it. Mark this day down in the books. Nesta Archeron has smiled.”

Pursing her lips, Nesta shoved the brute away from her, shaking her head. Leave it up to Cassian to ruin a perfectly good moment. Then, she raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn't this day already be marked down as the day we completed the bond?” She asked, leaning her back against the bed. Her eyes moved to the curtains that were blocking the sun from peeking into the room. They would have to shower and leave soon.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Cassian leaned his head down, trailing his lips up her arm until he rested at her shoulder. “It can be marked as anything you want. _Nesta smiling. Mate bond completed. The day my wickedly stunning mate helps female Illyrians get the recognition they deserve._ Anything.”

Cassian gripped her waist, ready to roll back over and sink into the intimacy again, but Nesta stopped him, leaning her head back and only pressing a long kiss to his lips. “We need to leave soon.” Another kiss. “I have to clean up.”

When she got out of the bed, nothing covering her naked body, it didn't take long for Cassian to stumble after her.

\------

Cassian’s siphons were glowing a bright red color. As she trained with the females, Nesta couldn't help glancing over a few seconds and staring at her mate before she had to snap herself back. Lord Devlon had made a deal with her about the female Illyrians. Make group worthy enough to become a unit. Nesta only had a month and a half to do so, and having being newly mated with her mate standing not even twenty feet away from the training fields was a distraction.

When the session was over, Nesta had walked over to take sips of her water when soft hands met her waist. The scent of Cassian filled her nose and she leaned into him just a bit as he bent his head to kiss her neck.

“Do your siphons usually glow like that?”

Nesta was staring down at them, her eyes wide at the closer look she now had. The shine had become brighter now that he was closer to her. It seemed to pulse like with the beat of a heart.

At the question, Cassian lifted one of his hands, flexing it as he glanced at the siphon. Color lit his cheeks. “One’s powers is always the biggest with the brightest feeling. Ever since I was a young one. . . _love_ was something I almost never feel. True, with Rhys, Azriel, I do.” Nesta felt Cassian was going to say Mor’s name but didn't. Chaos would happen otherwise. “But. . .this morning--last night. . .I’ve never felt it as much as I do now, with you, Nesta. What had happened last night, you confirming that you would be with me as my mate for eternity. . . My power is very strong right now.”

Nesta gripped Cassian’s hand in hers, not caring if anyone in the camp was watching to see the vulnerable stage she was in. She pulled her mate’s hand to her lips and kissed the siphon that was pulsing stronger from his love for her. “That’s fascinating,” Nesta murmured.

Then, they didn't stop to inform anyone of their departure as Cassian took Nesta’s body in his arms and flew them back to their house in Velaris, making love to her into the late times of the night.


End file.
